


Leftovers

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Can be read on it's own, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Smut, Snark, Timestamp, Top Dean, as a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see you fucked with my ringtone again."</p><p>"Hello to you too. You teach your class with that mouth?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean brings Cas's lunch to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp in my Loved You Forever verse. As per usual, can be read on it's own:) Unbeta'd, I fully claim any and all mistakes. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated:)

Castiel was halfway through his walk from the T to the university when he realized he had left his lunch on the counter at home.

"Damn it," He muttered aloud to himself. He supposed it served him right, for teasing his husband about it that morning.

_"Maybe if you hadn't eaten all yours last night, you'd have something good to take with you today," Cas had said with a smirk._

_"Yeah, yeah, " Dean had replied. "Not everyone eats like a fricken bird the way you do, sweetheart."_

_Castiel had just stared at him for a full minute. "Dean, you ordered the Pu Pu platter for two."_

_Dean hadn't even had the grace to blush_. _J_ _ust sighed and said, "Yeah, what can I say? I love meat soaked in msg and soy sauce_."

 

As Cas took a left at the end of the block  _"And the players gonna play play play play play_ _"_ came bursting out of his phone in the pocket of his trench coat. He rolled his eyes and answered.

"I see you fucked with my ringtone again."

"Hello to you too. You teach your class with that mouth?"

"I do a lot of things with that mouth, as you well know," Cas said, earning a deep chuckle from Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, smartass. You left your lo Mein and egg rolls on the counter. I'm going to be nice and drop it off for you on my lunch break, even though you were mocking me this morning. You know, cause that's just the kind of husband I am."

Castiel refused to feel warm and gooey on the inside at Dean's thoughtfulness.

"And cause maybe you want me to share?"

Dean made a pfft sound. "Dude, it's vegetable lo mien. I might as well buy microwavable ramen. It's all yours, sweetheart. I'll just leave it in your office."

Dean's break fell during Cas' 1:00 class. Literary Interpretation: Interpreting Poetry.

"Why don't you just drop it off at the lecture hall? No one will care," Cas asked.

A moment of silence fell.

"Dean?"

"I don't know, Cas," Dean said, and Castiel could practically see him standing in the garage, rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous way he had. "I'll be all greasy, I wouldn't want you to be em-"

"Dean Winchester, if you say embarrassed I swear to God I will not let you fuck me for a week."

"Ha, like you could go without sex for that long."

"Stop deflecting. 1:00. Room 517," Cas ended the call without waiting for a response and shoved the cell back into his coat pocket, in irritation. Dean's self worth issues were something they were still working on. They had always been there, covered by bravado, macho posturing and a panty dropping smile. Cas just hadn't known how deep it had gone till the day he found out his husband had hid his love for him for 14 years, based on the fear that he wasn't wanted or good enough. It was something Castiel was determined they would overcome, even if it took them 50 years to do so. 

* * *

 

Dean's work boots echoed loudly in the empty corridor of the English wing. As he came upon lecture hall 517, he noticed the door was propped open with a doorstop. He could hear his husband's voice before he quietly entered. Castiel was leaning back against the front of his desk, a closed book in his hand and quoting from memory.

 _"O YOU whom I often and silently come where you are, that I may be with you; As I walk by your side, or sit near, or remain in the same room with you, Little you know the subtle electric fire that for your sake is playing within me._ "

Dean saw that the class was enraptured and listening to a voice like that, whiskey and gravel, how could he blame them?

"Who is Walt talking about in this prose? A neighbor? A teacher? A best friend?" It is at that moment Castiel noticed Dean in the doorway. Dressed in a tee-shirt with engine grease stains, jeans with rips in the knees, Dean felt out of place. But Cas' nose crinkled as he smiled his wide gummy smile and how could Dean resist that? Dean started the slow walk towards Cas' desk, feeling eyes upon him. Castiel turned back to his class.

"Now I want you to write me a theory. Give me a scenario about who this mystery person is, what is their relationship versus what they want it to be? Work on that while I eat my lunch," Cas said and a few students chuckled. Dean had made it to the desk by that point and smiled softly at his husband. He held out the bag.

"Your lunch, Professor."

"Thank you, baby," Cas said, reaching up to pull Dean's head down for a soft kiss, uncaring of the audience or grease stained Zeppelin shirt. "Ooh, you even heated it."

"Yeah, well, didn't think there'd be a microwave in here, so."

Cas eagerly took a hearty bite of his egg roll. "Mmm, so good."

Dean laughed. "You're such a dork. Enjoy your Chinese rabbit food, I gotta head back," He leaned down and kissed Cas' puffed cheek.

Dean was practically at the door when Cas swallowed and called out. "See you at home, baby."

"You got it, sweetheart."

* * *

 

Cas wiped his mouth with a napkin from his desk drawer. He looked up at his class to see that no one was writing, they were all just staring at him. Especially the girls. The shy brunette who always sat in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes, Hannah?"

She blushed and cleared her throat. "Was that hot guy your boyfriend, Professor Novak?"

"Husband," He winked at her, holding up his ring hand.

Hannah sighed wistfully.

"Lucky," Another voice in the class said.

"I certainly am," Castiel said, not disagreeing one bit. 

* * *

 

"I had to answer a lot of questions about you today," Cas said later that night as he rode Dean's cock.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dean questioned as he thrusted up into his husband's tight heat.

" _Ah, ah, ah, oh God, just like that_. They, _unh_ , wanted to know if the, _faster please_ , if the hot guy was my boyfriend. "

Dean pinched Cas' nipples eliciting a low moan. He dragged his hands down to grip at Castiel's hips and thrusted faster as requested.

" What did you, _Damn, I love how hot and tight you are,_ what did you say?"

"That you were the pool boy," Cas' laugh turned into a groan when Dean slapped his ass.

"You're hysterical," Dean panted as he angled himself to hit Cas' sweet spot.

" _Ah, ah, I-uh-I_ try. " Castiel's hand flew over his cock as he ground down on his husband's lap and soon he was coming. He found himself being flipped over, his knees pushed up as Dean continued to thrust.

"That's it baby, come for me, fill me up," Cas said, still feeling the bliss from his own orgasm. He watched as his gorgeous husband's mouth dropped open and his back arched as he found his own release.

They laid there for a moment, breathing heavy, Cas' wet come between them and Dean still inside.

"I'm giving you a raise, Carlos."

Cas' shrieks could be heard next door as Dean tickled him till he couldn't breathe.

 


End file.
